Dii2honored
by godlessAdversary
Summary: Sollux Captor is blamed for the death of Empress Feferi Peixes. Soon, he will have his opportunity of revenge, but not without the intervention of the mysterious White Outsider.
1. Chapter 1

**Dii2honored**

You are Sollux Captor, and you have been framed for the murder of the empress Feferi Peixes. You were unable to save her from that bastard.

"I would like to say that I am sorry, Captor, but I'm not." Said the Spymaster, Eridan Ampora.

"Coldridge isn't so bad, my motherfucking bro." Said the High Overseer, Gamzee Makara.

The sea dweller and the highblood planed all this. Thanks to them, your beloved empress is dead and her daughter disappeared. You know you are going to die after the next months of torture, and those assholes are going to cause the doom of the islands of Alternia. The only thing you want now is revenge.

You have finally awakened. Your time is close, and soon the executor will shoot you with a deadly arrow. But wait… what is this in your plate?

"_Dear Sollux Captor,_

_We know that you are innocent and that the culprits are still free of punishment. We are a group of loyalists that want to end the tyranny of the Regent Ampora. The arrangements for your escape have been made. Just follow the instructions."_

After opening your cell with the key, you fought your way out of Coldridge and went to the meeting point. A troll was waiting for you there.

"_Hi, my name is Rufioh and I will take you to the Barkbeast Pits Pub to meet with the other loyalists"._


	2. Chapter 2

**A visit from the White Outsider**

**Barkbeast Pits Pub**

You have finally arrived to the Barkbeast Pits Pub. Traveling through the river of Skaia City can be a weird experience, but Rufioh is a nice guy that knows what he does.

"Welcome to our modest home, Mr. Captor. Admiral Strider is waiting for you at the bar with the rest of the loyalists."

You remember a few stories about the adventures that the crew of Dirk Strider kicking the asses of gamblingnants and grimdark witches. You wonder if it is true that he can destroy an entire fleet by himself. Probably yes.

**The Bar**

"It is good to finally meet you, Sollux." Said Strider.

"The same I said, Admiral." You responded

"Also, here is Jake English. He represents the aristocracy in our group."

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Protector Captor." Said the man with square glasses.

It is weird to be named Lord Protector after what happened. You think you don't deserve that title.

"Well, let's get down with business."

Admiral Strider explains the situation:

After the bee plague started and the empress was killed, the Regent Ampora established martial law over the Skaia City. Every place of the city is guarded by tallboys and lethal electric devices, and those suspected of being infected are sent to the flooded district. The loyalists have information about the location of the heiress, and your mission is to rescue her and eliminate all the allies of Ampora. Once everything is done, the loyalists will put her in power for establishing order.

"Now that everything is clear, I will recommend you to visit Mr. Egbert. He is a natural philosopher and our gadgeter. He will equip you with what you need for your work as an assassin."

**The Workshop**

John Egbert is one of the youngest people to graduate from the Academy of Natural Philosophy. Sadly, he was expelled by the director of the institution because Egbert is better than him… and because director Zahhak discriminates humans.

"Good afternoon Mr. Captor." Said Egbert.

Two important details: he is an expert in the revolutionary field of ectobiology, and likes to see plays of that actor, Nicholas Cage.

"I have been working on your gear for your mission, and you will be as awesome as tough maverick that wants to reunite with his wife and daughter."

"Show me what you have."

"Here is mask with magnifying lenses, an assassination knife, a crossbow, and other items. I have invested most of our resources in this artifacts, even postponing my research on ectobiology. Imagine this: with the code of a ghost slime we can understand life in a simple way. It would be possible to cure the virus of the plague."

Egbert starts giving you a long explanation of the properties ghost slime, but you stop paying attention once he describes in brief comments scenes from that play about an angel that falls in love with a female physician. Only Nicholas Cage can ruin the mind of a young natural philosopher.

**The Void**

You wake up in a weird place, where the known reality floats in fragments in a void. Maybe this is what the scholars of the Abbey of the Mirthful Messiahs call a dream bubble.

"Hello, Captor." Said a mysterious man with a cue ball head and a white and green dressing.

"Who are you?"

"I am the White Outsider, and I am here to tell you that a lot of changes are going to happen in the world, and you are going to be a key character in what will come. That is why I am giving you my marks."

Soon, your hands are starting to feel burnings.

"You have received powers to control forces of this world and beyond. Use them as you will. Also, I will give you the heart of a living thing. It will reveal secrets."

You use the heart for testing it.

"Here dead lovers can be together without the problems of the world. Glub." That voice sounds familiar to you.

**Your Room**

You have awaken, and you have the marks in your hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Clown is Down**

"Please, promise me that my moirail is going to be safe." Said Kanaya Maryam.

"I will do my best." Is all you can say to the nice handmaid.

**Skaia City's Downtown**

"We have finally arrived, Mr. Captor." Said Rufioh. "I know that you can take care of yourself, but this is one of the most dangerous places of the city. Slick Spades and his Midnight Crew control most of the streets, and they are always in constant fights with the Felt."

"I heard about those gangs. Doesn't the Felt have anything to do with The Golden Meowbeast?"

"They are the owners of that place, and that's why they have a lot of contacts. Also, I must warn you about Snowman."

"Snowman?"

"She is an evil witch, and she is so powerful that she is the main enemy of Spades Slick. Avoid contact with her if you can."

"Thanks, Rufioh."

You get out of the boat and sneak out of the sight of the guards. The streets are being patrolled constantly, and the bodies of the infected are accumulating in the streets. The most notable thing are the bees. The bees.

"Go away." Said a guard trying to get rid of a bee in his shoulder.

The bees appeared in the city almost a year ago. At the beginning it was just weird, but then it all became a nightmare. These bees are of an unknown species, and carry very dangerous patogens. They spread the infection throughout the city, and that was what started this situation. Also, the security measures of the regent didn't help at all.

The first thing you do is sneak to the closest street and use some convenient ventilation ducts and architectural shapes to reach the roof of the buildings. It is like if the architects of this city were thinking in a making a puzzle for someone smart enough to solve. Also, the Heart is acting strange.

"A rune is near, and so is the witch. Beware of that HUGE BITCH. Glub." Said the Heart.

You enter to the room where the Heart is guiding you and you find a shrine dedicated to the White Outsider. You see a mysterious rune in it, and the Heart and your marks are reacting to its presence. Before you decide to do anything, a mysterious black carapacian woman appears next to you.

"Welcome to my home, darling." Said her. "You look like the kind of man that could help a lady in distress."

"Open the door! We know you are here!" Said a man outside of the house.

"Could you help me? Those men have been causing me trouble lately, and I really need to get rid of them?"

You go outside and climb to a higher roof. Then, you shoot the black carapacians with the sleep darts that Egbert gave you. That goofy boy is a real prank master. After placing the unconscious carapacians in a dumpster, you return to see if the woman is fine. As a reward for helping her, she lets you have the rune in the shrine. You take the rune and the White Outsider appears in front of you.

"Congratulations! You have acquired one of my runes. Now you can amplify your powers. Also, by now you must already know Snowman. She is a very dangerous woman. See you later, after you deal with the clown in whatever way you want."

**The Light Wall**

Between you and your target there is an entire street of security you must pass. There are two walls of electricity that can fry anything that crosses it, except the guards. It would be difficult explain how alternate currents and inalambric technologies work, but you don't have time for engineering stuff. You are a hacker. Also, you know that even if you could just cross the light walls by using the roofs, you want to fuck all security. After knocking down some guards, you proceed to hack the electric systems. The two walls, the alarms and the illumination are no longer working. Time to move on.

Before reaching the building of your target, you see that some overseers are going to execute someone. You recognize him as Kankri Vantas, the overseer that Strider asked you to help. You simply use the sleep darts and place those assholes in a close dumbster.

"Thank you." Said Vantas. "You must be the man Strider sent to this mission of assassination. Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am the overseer Kankri Vantas. Also, forgive me that I didn't ask for any specific triggers that may cause your discomfort in the topic of your current career as an assassin."

You really want to shot a sleeping dart to this guy, but you already used all of them. Damn it.

**The Abbey of the Mirthful Messiahs**

The Abbey of the Mirthful Messiahs is the dominant religion in the empire, and the overseers will try at any cost to make things stay that way. They attack anyone that holds different beliefs, or criticizes theirs. Their main victims are grimdark witches and the cultists of the White Outsider. You will enjoy making the High Overseer Gamzee Makara pay. The main building is ahead, but the security is a really big problem. Sadly, you already used all your sleeping darts, and your hacking skills will not be useful in a building guarded by religious zealots. Maybe it is time to see what your marks can do.

"Do you hear a buzz?" Said a guard to another.

You can feel the swarm, almost as if you can… command it. You order the bees to attack the guards in your path, and sneak to the closest entrance. Then, you order them to retire before really hurting those guards. Those assholes aren't worth your time. Inside the building you can hear some scholars discussing about their religious ideas.

"I think the White Outsider is a motherfucking snake with wings."

"My motherfucking bro, you are wrong. He is a motherfucking eldritch abomination."

"I must warn you that the description of eldritch abomination is triggering for those gods that we can't understand yet."

"I agree. He must be what some of us call a First Guardian."

"You blasphemers!"

You think it was a bad idea that Empress Feferi Peixes unified the two most conflicting religions in Alternia. The Highbloods are sadistic zealots, and the followers of the Sufferer are insufferable pricks. Now you have to get a way of getting into the floor where Gamzee Makara is. Wait… there is a bee flying close to you. Maybe you can…

"Jegus!" You think, because you can only make buzzing sounds. "I possessed a bee!"

You fly around until you reach your destination. In the main office, Makara is discussing important matters with Captain Karkat Vantas. Vantas is angry because of recent acts of corruption of the Abbey, and the lack of help the City Watch is receiving.

"I'm serious, Gamzee." Said Vantas. "The overseers are doing horrible things, and they aren't even helping stop the bee plague!"

"Chill out, my motherfucking bro." Said Makara. "We can discuss about all this ninjalicious business while we drink some Faygo in the next room."

You fly to the next room and see an overseer poisoning the bottle destined to Karkat Vantas. You stop possessing the bee and return to your troll form. Maybe you could change the bottles… No. Feferi wouldn't accept you doing this. There must be other way. Before planning something else, you drop the bottles open in the ground, and hide under the desk. Then, Makara and Vantas enter the room. Makara wasn't happy.

"What a motherfucking mess! I have more Faygo in the storage room. There I can show you a Zahhak painting of myself."

"OK…"

You come out of the desk and proceed slowly to the back of Makara. Then, you choke him until he is unconscious.

"What the fuck!"

"Sorry for that. Makara was going to kill you, and your moirail asked me to save you."

"Maryam is a good woman. Thank you."

Vantas escaped of that building, but now you have to get rid of Makara, or at least neutralize him. Suddenly, an idea occurred to you: the Heretics brand! You go to the interrogation room while carrying the unconscious clown. Then, after acquiring the brand and placing that asshole in the interrogation chair, you proceed to brand him.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Now, High Overseer Makara is out of the Abbey of the Mirthful Messiahs and can no longer be a threat. After that, you search for information about the location of the Heiress. Makara's notebook is really useful.

_The Regent ordered that the daughter of the empress must be hid in a safe place. What place can't be safer than the Golden Meowbeast? The lowblood girls there do motherfucking miracles in the bed. Also, English owes me a favor._


	4. Chapter 4

**English's Club**

**At the Loyalists' Base**

"Did I mention that English hired me for designing some 'special' devices at the Golden Meowbeast?" Said John.

"For the last time, Mr. Egbert, I am not interested in your weird flirting." Said Kanaya.

You decide to interrupt this awkward conversation.

"Mr. Egbert, I need some new gear for my nest mission, and I would like you to make some of the items that instructed the blueprints that I stole from the Abbey."

"I have developed a new mask that has better amplifying lenses. Also, I made these stunning mines. They work with the same technology as the arc pylons of Zahhak, but they only cause stunning effect in the nervous system of those in the proximity area."

**Downtown**

Rufioh told you that the Golden Meowbeast is highly secured, because the owner, Caliborn English, is an ally of the Regent. He recommended you to ask for the aid of Spades Slick.

"Who is there?" Asked a black carapacian at the entrance of the building.

"I am friend of Admiral Strider." You responded. "I am here to talk with Spades Slick."

This building is where the Midnight Crew makes their illegal operations, including mixing Zahhak's Elixir with alcohol. Recently, Slick and his men have difficulties with the City Watch, and more if it is considered that Ampora favors English. You can see Slick screaming to a small carapacian with a big hat.

"Slick wants to be the king of this city. It has sense, since his father was a prince that pailed with a prostitute. He will never discover this truth. Glub." Said the Heart.

"For the last time, do your job as I told you, Clubs!" Said Slick with an angry voice.

"Spades Slick?"

"Oh, you must be Strider's man. State your business proposition immediately."

"I am on a mission to rescue the Heiress, and to eliminate Lord Caliborn English, but I need help."

"What kind of help?"

"I need to get inside the Golden Meowbeast. Also… I want you to neutralize English."

"Oh! I get it. You haven't kill someone before."

"Only in self-defense or in the defense of my empress. Can I at least get help to get in."

"Yes, but with a cost."

"How much?"

"This favor breaks the established rules between the Midnight Crew and the Felt. The cost is really high, but you can pay it. You have to do two tasks if you want my help. First, you have to search for my missing informant, Diamonds Droog. He is in Dr. Harley's House. After finishing that task, I will get you in, but you will have to get a safe combination from Horuss Zahhak. That guy is a regular costumer of the Golden Meowbeast. Deal?"

"Deal."

After exiting the Midnight Crew distillery, you run through the alleys in climb the roofs. It would be difficult for a normal person, but you have the powers of the White Outsider to help you teleport from one place to another. You reach one of the windows at the top floor of Dr. Harley's house, and go inside. The place is full of scientific equipment and portraits of cerulean blood trolls. That guy is as weird as Egbert. You use your Dark Vision to see if there is someone in this floor. You see in the nest room two guards standing next to a corpse. The stun mines of Egbert were useful for neutralizing those guards. Then, you identify the corpse as the one of Diamonds Droog, and there is an audiograph next to it.

You return to the Midnight Crew distillery and give Spades Slick the audigraph. Then, he plays it.

"_Slick, it's me, Droog. I'm makin' this in case I don't make it back. You was right, there is someone wants you dead. Wants ta take over the distillery – the whole Midnight Crew. And you'll never believe who it is neither. At first I didn't – that's why it's taken me so long. I wanted to be sure and . . . what's that-?! Ahh! No! Nooooooo – ahhhhh."_

That was weird.

As promised, Slick gives you the key to a hotel that is close to the Golden Meowbeast.

**The Golden Meowbeast**

Thanks to Slick, it was easy to get inside. That hotel was really close, and there was a lot of loot. You can sense all the people around you, which is a good and a bad thing. Good because you can avoid them easily, and bad because this is a brothel. You need to find the Heiress before seeing through the walls trolls, humans and carapacians pailing. You can hear a conversation taking place in the corridor.

"This is unacceptable!"

"I purmise that she will come, Lord English."

"I am the owner of this place, and she is a whore! She must know her place, and you too, Meulin!"

"Yes, yes, Lord English. I will tell Damara to come to your room as quick as pawsible."

"Also, check on the girl. I don't want her to do something stupid."

"Yes my Lord."

You follow the green blooded troll to the floor where the prostitutes' dressing room is. There, she starts to talk to the prostitute that you think is Damara. Must of the conversation is difficult to understand, specially because Damara's language is one of the hardest to learn in the empire.

"Just… try to be friendly with him."

"(Fuck yourself up)."

Then, Meulin goes to the next room, where you believe the Heiress is being captive. Once Meulin opens the door, you shot her with a sleeping dart.

"Who are you?"

You take off your mask.

"Sollux! Thanks Cod you are here!"

The little Heiress, Meenah Peixes, hugs you and you are really close to crying.

"Meenah, I will get you out of here, but first I must do some things."

Yo go to the special room of English and see through the walls that green bastard naked in his bed. You really don't want to see anything like that again. You teleport next to him, and he doesn't notice who you are.

"I would appreciate that you gave a massage before we start, Damara. Come on, you know how to do your rutine, ram horned whore."

You rub his back to avoid him turning his sight to you. You regret this.

"Today was affine day. I killed some weepers in the street, planned another heist with my gang, and got Zahhak to paint me one of his famous portraits. I will murder him after finishing the portrait."

You choke this asshole and hide him in the closet. Damara is standing in the door, and you just pay her for hiding this information. Now, you need to complete the task of Slick.

Horuss Zahhak is waiting to be electrocuted by one of the prostitutes. Nobody will understand his fetishistic desires. You simply go the console without him noticing you. Why these guys don't pay attention to their surroundings?

"I am ready for this. Bring it on!"

You do ask asks. You see that weirdo receiving an electric current and screaming like a horse.

"Another!"

You do it again.

"… Enough."

Again.

"I said enough!"

Again.

"Aaaahhhh! What… do you… want?"

"The combination of the safe in your house."

"What?"

Again.

"Ok! It… is… 413-612-420."

You and Meenah get the hell out of that place, and in an alley you find Snowman again.

"I see that you saved the empress's daughter." Said Snowman. "You really are an interesting man, and that is why he choose you. Have you seen the White Cue ball guy lately? He really is charming."

You ignore the witch and continue with your mission.

**Downtown**

"You did it!" Said Slick. "You completed the task, and now I will complete my part of the deal. I have some men inside the Golden Meowbeast, and they will take care of English. He won't be killed, but he will be sent to the mines."

You don't care about what happens to those bastards you neutralize, you just care for Meenah.


	5. Chapter 5

**That Hoofbeast Weirdo**

"How is Meenah doing?" You ask Kanaya.

"She is really a strong girl, but she misses her mother." Said Kanaya. "Also, she is having nightmares about that day, and about other strange things.

"I was supposed to protect Feferi and Meenah, but I failed."

"It wasn't your fault, and you haven't failed yet. You still can protect Meenah."

"Thanks, Ms. Maryam. I will visit Meenah later, after I deal with another mission."

**The Pub**

"Your next target is Dr. Equius Zahhak." Said Strider. "We all know that he is the royal physician, inventor of the security systems of Skaia City and the Zahhak's Elixir, and artist."

"He painted a portrait for me, but in it I was surrounded by naked hoofbeasts" Said English. "I would have preferred to be painted with some cerulean blood troll girls."

"That is irrelevant, Jake." Said Strider. "Sollux, your mission is to kidnap the royal physician so we can interrogate him."

"I never liked that guy." You said. "He is an hemophobic asshole with the worst taste in art. I will get my stuff for dragging him here."

"Before you go, Sollux, I want to talk about my cousin, Caliborn. I know he did bad things, but I thank you for not killing him."

"I have so many bad that I don't want to be responsible for more."

**Egbert's workshop**

"Any new gear?" You ask.

"I call these the 'ghost gloves'." Answered Egbert. "You put these gloves on, and you can control remotely a pair of levitating 'ghost hands'. They are useful for reaching far away objects and lift heavy objects."

"Thanks, Mr. Egbert."

"Also, kick Zahhak's ass."

"I will."

"While you do this, I will work on some other personal projects."

"Like spying Ms. Maryam?"

"What? No!"

"Mr. Egbert, she is not into men. She is attracted to a human girl."

"How do you know that?"

"It is basic observation of the matters of the 'Heart'."

"Dammit!"

"John, they are other girls in the world, and possibly some fans of Nicholas Cage. Is there someone that is special to you."

"Well… there is this girl. She is a good friend, likes to talk about interesting stuff, and likes Nick Cage. But… she is out of my range"

"You could give it a try. You never know what could happen if you don't try."

"Thanks, Sollux."

**The Bridge**

"Be careful, Sollux." Said Rufioh. "This place has high security, and to reach Zahhak's laboratory you need to cross the bridge. I can't cross with my boat without calling the attention of the City Watch, but I think you can cross through the many convenient entrances of this city architecture."

"Thanks, Rufioh."

Rufioh was right. There are some arc pylons near the entrance to the bridge, and the City Watch is observing every corner. You must use the marks.

"I can't believe I am possessing a fish!" You think while you swim under the waters of the river. "This is really ironic!"

Once you reach one of the pillars of the bridge, you stop possessing the fish and teleport to the top of the bridge. After a few teleportings, you reach to the highest point in that metallic construction. Now you can see Zahhak's laboratory.

"Zahhak is a genius, but most of his knowledge comes from the lowbloods he beds. Glub." Said the Heart.

After reaching a building and sleep darting the guards, you retrieve some useful items. You teleport to several buildings, but in one of them the Heart starts acting weird, and that means that a rune is close. You enter a room where a White Outsider altar is, and retrieve the rune.

"Hello again, Sollux. I know that you are going to kidnap Dr. Equius Zahhak, which is really entertaining. That troll has tried many times to contact me through occult rituals, that were unsurprisingly useless. If he wants to contact me, he must try to be more interesting, or at least get rid of that pornographic display of hoofbeasts paintings in his laboratory."

The lab is close to you and you could simply teleport to the roof of the building, but all the place is heavily guarded. You need to use the ghost gloves.

"At least Egbert used red and blue colors for these gloves."

You use the gloves to chocke the guards in the roof without them noticing. Then, you enter to an elegant room, and next to it the lab where Zahhak is experimenting… with people?

"Zahhak's log 1025: The recent attempts to make a cure for the plague have been failures, but the information obtained is useful. Subject 411 was a lowblood , and died because of his body wasn't STRONG enough to handle the drug. Subject 412 was a human that died because of a severe allergic reaction to one of the components. Subject 413 is ready for testing."

"Please have mercy!" screamed a human woman in a cell.

At first you consider shooting Zahhak a sleep dart, but he is known for being really strong. You need to think of something that ccould put him to sleep. You look around frenetically.

"Bingo!" You said.

"Did you hear some…" Zahhak was knocked unconscious by a falling safe.

"Egbert's ghost hands can really lift heavy objects." You said. "You never thought that an invention from a 'weak' human could defeat you."

You proceed to free the woman, and open the safe for any treasures. The safe contains naked hoofbeasts paintings. Now you must take this asshole to Rufioh's boat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lady Serket's Private Journal**

"Hey, Zahhak." You said. "I got you what you asked."

"You really are a civilized troll, lowblood." Said Zahhak.

"I got it from Egbert."

"The human… Still, this is an excellent gift. This champagne is really difficult to acquire in Skaia City, so he must be a resourceful man."

"Now, your part of the deal."

"Right. The regent's lover."

"You made a portrait of her, so you must know how to identify her."

"She is Lady Serket, one of the daughters of Lord Serket. Unfortunately, I only painted her back because of her request, so I don't know how her face looks."

"So kidnapping you and paying Egbert for that champagne was a waste of time."

"Not exactly, because I know that Lord Serket is going to make a costume party tonight."

**The Pub**

"Is the plan clear, Sollux?" Asked Strider.

"Yes." You answered. "I just have to assist the costume party, find which of the three daughters of Lord Serket is Ampora's lover, get important information from her, and take her out of the picture."

"Also, you already have your mask of assassin, so that is your costume."

"If you see Lady Aranea Serket, say that I still remember our special night." Said English.

"Maybe."

"Admeowral, we have a purblem!" Said Nepeta.

**The Drainage**

"When was the last time someone checked down here?" You asked.

"A few weeks ago." Said Rufioh. "We must be careful, the weepers can be very aggressive."

You remember the first news about the victims of the bee plague were published in the newspapers. Unfortunate trolls, humans and carapacians suffered the horrible symptoms of the disease: inflammations, nausea and vomit, headaches, respiratory problems, sores, bleeding, etc.

"Help!" You hear someone screaming. "Someone help us!"

You see three humans crawling in the water.

"I am so sorry." You shoot them with your sleep dart ballista.

"It is good that you don't killed them. Egbert will treat them later."

**Meenah's room**

"… and then Kanaya and I made some drawings." Said Meenah.

"It is good to see you smiling again."

"Sollux… what are you going to do once you meet the one that culled mommy?"

"I don't know, my princess. I will think of somefin."

"Are you shore you aren't sad? Because mommy loved you reely much."

"We must try to be happy my princess, even when a storm comes."

"Is there anyfin I can do to help you?"

"Just be safe, my princess. Sea you later."

"Sea you later."

You see the drawings of Meenah and tear a little. You really miss Feferi, but you still feel her presence with you, like if her heart never abandoned you.

Rufioh is waiting for you in the dock. Let's go.

**Serket Mansion Exterior**

Lord Serket must be a very rich and influent troll. This mansion is really big, and the security around it makes it difficult any possible escape in case that the mission becomes compromised. Hopefully, your disguise and the fake invitation will make you able to enter without the need of using Egbert's gadgets, or your strange powers.

"Your invitation, please." Said a guard.

You handle the invitation, and he verifies its validity. He lets you in.

**Serket Mansion Interior**

This place looks bigger on the inside, which is a fiction idea someone can use in the future. You can see the guests dressing as characters from the most recent form of entertainment in the empire: mangas. It is fascinating to see Trolls, humans and carapacians disguised as really cool manga characters: Edward Elric, Kakashi, Son Goku, Saint Seiya, Yoh Asakura, Sailor moon, Mikasa Ackerman, and many others. Now, you have to find the Serkets and identify the Regent's lover. Eureka!

"I hate this party soooooooo much! All the guests are boring highbloods!" Said the Lady Serket with the white disguise.

"Be more respectful, sister. Our dad wants us to behave properly." Said the Lady Serket with the black disguise.

"You two can argue all night about this shit. I just want a drink." Said the Lady Serket with the red disguise.

The three female trolls took their own paths in the party. White Serket started bullying a long horned lowblood butler; Black Serket chatted with some guests, who became bored when the chat turned into a lecture; and Red Serket drank a lot of alcoholic beverages from the bar. You have the feeling that this is going to be a long night.

"Hey, Masked Felon." Said a drunken human.

"What?" You asked.

"You are disguised as… the Masked Felon that has been kick… kicking the ass of the Regent's men."

"Yes, I am."

"Name is Lal… hip… Lalonde, Roxy Lalonde. You look like the gentleman that could… hip… bring a lady a drink."

"Ok. Do you know who is each of the Serket sisters?"

"Everyone ones to be with… hip… one of those cerulean girls, but the Lalondes are classier. Let's make a deal: You bring me a drink, and I tell you the ident… hip… of two of the Serkets."

"I will come back."

You take a drink from the long horned butler before he is tackled by White Serket. These females are crazy.

"Here you have."

"Thank you! Now, listen care… hip… carefully. Vriska is the white one, and Spinneret is the Red one. Both are huge bitches. Good luck." Even if she has a cat mask, you can sense that she winked at you.

Now you have that you can differentiate which Serket is which, you have to identify your target. Maybe there is important information in their rooms. Time to use your powers.

"At least I can possess sentient beings now." You said to yourself in the body of a guard. "Those runes are really useful."

Once you reach the top floor, you depossess the guard and choke him until he is unconscious. After putting the unconscious guard in a closet, you sneak to the rooms of the three cerulean trolls. The first room is Vriska's. Inside you can see pirate decoration, drawings of herself as a pirate, swords, some posters of Nicolas Cage, and a strange machine with eight eight-faced dices. You wouldn't be surprised if that was a doomsday device.

"Vriska is a HUGE BITCH, but it's because of the way her governess had taught her. She has only one friend because of that, and he is too good for her. Glub."

You search for important papers, and you find Vriska's journal. You proceed to read.

"_Dear journal,_

_Today I started this day with my usual harassment of the pathetic Tavros Nitram, and a sword fight with the Regent, Eridan Ampora. He is such a douchebag. Anyway, John invited me to see Nicolas Cage act in a new play about a faustian rider that must hunt some fallen angels, but as friends. Sometimes I wonder if he can see as more than a friend, but considering that he haven't noticed that Kanaya isn't interested in men that would take a time."_

John is really a dork. Moving on.

The next room is Aranea's. She is the one that Lalonde disn't mentioned. Inside you see what seems like a personal library, and some diagrams with the symbols of the mythical race of the leprechauns.

"Aranea knows a lot about old stories, but when she tells stories she tends to deviate to non-essential topics. Glub."

You search for something like a personal journal, but there is a lot about cherub and leprechaun reproduction. Maybe her journal isn't in her bookshelves. Maybe it is in a more personal place. You see a night table with a lock in the drawer. Locks are easy to open when you use your powers. The journal is inside.

"_Dear journal,_

_I started this day as any other. The first thing I did was eat a balanced breakfast tha consisted of eggs, sausages, biscuits, and orange juice. My two sisters started a fight, and Tavros Nitram cleaned all the mess. Then I started a fascinating reading about salamander reproduction..."_

There are like 8 pages describing in great detail many types of consorts reproduction.

You decide to search in the next room.

The next room is… well… something that could be described in the book _Fifty Shades of Blue_.

"Spinneret, as the elder sister, is the main role model of Vriska. Thankfully, Vriska isn't aware of Spinneret's 'social life'. Glub."

You see Mindfang's journal in a table with many scary artifacts.

"_Dear journal,_

_My dear Eridan Ampora visited me and gave me a new beautiful blue dress. Then we…"_

There are like 8 pages describing in great detail how they… what the fuck had you read?!

You are now certain that Spinneret is the target, but you need to figure out a way to take her out of the game. Also, there is a letter from the Regent to Mindfang, who you guess is Spinneret.

"Dear Mindfang,

Our special room is ready for when you come. This letter contains a skeleton key for the castle. Farewell, my lover. Also, your little sister is really mean with me!

You return to the party and see Spinneret flirting with some of the guests. Maybe you can catch her attention and attract her to a place where you can sleep dart her.

"Hey, you." Said a troll disguised as a wizard.

"Yes?"

"I know why you are here. You are here for eliminating Mindfang, but I propose you another option. I will be in the cellar waiting for you with Mindfang, and I will take her to a safe place. She won't be a danger for your plans, and she won't be harmed."

This guy looks like a creep, but your options are limited right now. You decide to start you seduction move.

"Hello, Lady Ser…"

"Do you want to pail in my room?"

"…"

"Let's go, Masked Felon."

Once you enter to her room again, you sleep dart her and take her to the cellar.

"She looks so beautiful!" Said the wizard guy. "We will be so happy together. Maybe I am not as rich and powerful as my brother the Regent, but I care for others. Good night, Masked Felon."

This mission was weird, but at least it didn't ended like the book _The Masque of the Red Death_, by Troll Edgar Alan Poe. Now you have to escape and meet Rufioh by the river.

**Outside**

"How was your night, Sollux?"

"Good. I think I will have a talk with Mr. Egbert about his friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ampora's Dirty Big Secrets**

"How was your day, little princess?" You said.

"I went to the nerdy buoy's lab, and he showed me some cool gear. Then, I started glubbing with Admiral Strider. Did you know that he has krilled hundreds of grimdark witches?"

"Reely?"

"Also, I thing he and Jake are into somefin."

"What do you mean?"

"Every afternoon, they both go to a room that they lock from inside. I have heard weird sounds coming from it, and they sound like the ones at the green motherglubber club. Humans can't reproduce with the same sex like us, so they can't be pailing. Right?"

"We will discuss that later."

**The Pup**

"This is it, gentleman." Strider said. "Today we are going to defeat the Regent Ampora and return the power to the Heiress."

"Thanks to our friend, Sollux Captor, we have the advantage in this conflict." English said. "With my cousin out of the picture, I have gained the support of the aristocrats of Skaia City, and enough funds to help with the administration."

"Also, the Abbey of the Mirthful Messiahs have chosen me as their new High Overseer." Kankri said. "I will make sure that the necessary reforms take place for the new government. We expect some resistance from the more irrational members of the Abbey, but with a few lectures I can change their opinions."

You think it would be more acceptable a religious organization lead by social justice jerks than evil clowns. Let's see how that ends.

"So, I just have to enter the tower and deal with the sea asshole?"

"Yes, but it would be good if you do it with an stealthier approach." Strider showed you some blue prints. "Since the death of the empress, Ampora installed the most advanced security system in the kingdom. The skeleton key of Lady Spinneret Serket can open all the doors in the tower, but every room has alarms and arc pylons. If the alarms are activated, Ampora will escape and we will lose our opportunity."

"Ok, I enter, don't activate the alarms, kick his ass, escape, and reunite with my… dammit Egbert!"

**The Void**

"Today is the day you finally can get your revenge, Mr. Captor. Eridan Ampora has always ambitioned the crown, and his opportunity was by trying to win the heart of the beloved empress. Unfortunately, his compulsive obsession disorder and narcissism made him unable to do that, and she was already flushed for someone else that respected her. It is incredible what can jealousy and greed can do to an empire. You know the story, but not the ending. You will have to choose and live with the consequences of your acts."

The White Outsider disappears and you return to Rufioh's boat.

**Skaia Tower**

"Are you okay, Sollux?"

"I am fine, Rufioh. It's just that this place brings back memories. Good and bad memories."

"I will be waiting for you here. When this is over, there will be a big celebration in the pubs."

"I don't doubt it."

"Good luck, Sollux."

"All the luck is what I need."

You and Rufioh laugh, and then you climb the platforms of the waterlock. After ten minutes of teleporting and doing dangerous catwalks, you reach the top and start your job. The first thing to do is open the first door with the skeleton key. At the other side you see three guards.

"Dammit!"

The guards of this room are down, but you are out of sleep darts. You possess one of the guards and walk through the next set of rooms.

"Good afternoon, Fred." One guard said to you.

"Good afternoon… bro."

You are feeling your powers weakening, and that means that you need to a safe place to change back to your own body.

"Why these assholes don't notice the unconscious bodies in the corners? Even if this is a hard work, they all make it easier in a stupid way."

Once you reach the main hall, you can hear Ampora talking to the guards.

"I need evvery room secured by at least 2 guards, and a full report of any suspicious on my desk after 8 pm. Also, you must put extra security in my privvate room."

You wonder if that private room contains important information about Ampora's plans, or if it's just a place where he and Lady Spinneret Serket pailed. You also wonder if it was right to send her with that wizard creep. That guy looked like Ampora.

"He was one of my must trusted men, and also my moirail; but his heart became filled with rage, and when he knew that I couldn't handle it, he decided to kill me. Glub."

"I will avenge you, FF. I promise."

You teleport to one of the windows and catwalk to the courtyard where the building with the private room is located. There are four tallboys guarding the courtyard, and you seriously doubt that there is a bee flying around. You teleport, climb and hide; teleport, climb and hide; teleport climb and hide; and choke the normal guards.

"Finally. I just need to enter the building and…"

The room is full of guards.

"FUCK!"

You use the power of your marks and "stop the time" (technically, you move faster than everyone). You shoot some sleep darts to the guards far away, choke the ones closer to you, use the ghost gloves to put some heavy objects over the heads of others, and put stun mine between a group in the center of the room. Then, time returns to be normal, and everyone falls unconscious.

"That was easy."

Now, you use Egbert's spiritual remedy for replenishing your powers. Your next step is to find any useful information that can help you defeat Ampora.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Skaia City." You hear the radio transmission of the Sleazy Rag. "Here is the Sleazy Rag with the news of the empire. Recently, the High Overseer Gamzee Makara was expelled from the Abbet of the Mirthful Messiahs, and Kankri Vantas was chosen as the new High Overseer. Vantas has declared that the Abbey will follow a path of tolerance and social justice. In other news, Lord Caliborn English and Lady Spinneret Serket were declared missing. Also, the Regent Eridan Ampora wants to remember to all the citizens that helping the terrorists known as the 'Loyalists' is treason and is punishable with death"

You know that Ampora bought all the communication stations in the city, and the Sleazy Rag transmits only the sea dweller's propaganda. Wait… You have an idea.

"You are imminently doomed, Ampora."

Upstairs, you find military books, maps, blue prints, rifles, wizard wands, and… cerulean panties?

"This can't be worse."

It turns out it is worse when you see a Zahhak's portrait of Ampora wearing female clothes. You stop looking at the strange painting, and continue searching for anything useful.

"Eureka!"

You found the personal recordings of Ampora, and they were labeled as "My Dirty Big Secrets". Most of them have the sign of Serket family, but the one that you need has the sign of the Peixes family and a sad face drawing. You hear it and decide that it is exactly what you need. Then, you use your powers to locate in which part of the tower the Sleazy Rag is. You think it is a bad idea to have the main transmission station so close to where you record private stuff.

**The Sleazy Rag's station in Skaia Tower**

"Please, don't kill me! I have a family to maintain!"

"I will not kill you, but I could cause you serious troubles if you don't transmit this recording. I want that everyone in the city and abroad hears this."

"Okay, I will do it, sir."

The black carapacian connects to all transmission station in the isles, and plays the recording.

"_Log 413:_

_Evverything is going just as planned. The crow and his men had finished operation Caligulas. I knoww ordering the murder of the empress and the kidnapping of her daughter can be considered treason, but evverything I have done is for good of the empire. Also, it was more difficult for me, because she was my moirail, evven if I wwanted us to be something more. Wwhy couldn't you see me as I saw you, Fef? Wwhy did you choose that lowwblood?! Anywway, I must not make this a personal affair because this is all about maintaining the order in the empire. The Empress Feferi Peixes made mistakes that are causing troubles to the empire, like the social wwelfare programs, community servvice, that pointless 'medicare', the expensivve houses for the poor and orphanages, and making peace treaties with other nations! The empire needs order, and to achievve order kindness and compassion are wweak ideals. That's wwhy military control is made for. The first thing that I needed was to havve military sources. Thankfully, as the Spymaster I havve a lot of power, and I have some allies. The High Ovverseer Makara promised the help of his fellow psychotic zealots in exchange of getting rid of the social justice jerks and a life time supply of Faygo. Note: I still need the social justice jerks for keeping the Abbey running in an ordered manner, so I offered a double life time supply of Faygo instead. Also, I paid Zahhak a lot of money in exchange of all his wweapons' prototypes. The second thing I needed wwas a justifiable cause for using all this resources. That is wwhy I paid some gamblignants for taking some bees from the mysterious continent of Sburbia in the Furthest Ring. Evverything that comes from that continent is dangerous to all of us who livve in the isles. Different ecosystems stuff. Once the plague started, all that was needed was some martial law. However, the empress wwanted a more humanitarian approach. Damn humans and their concept of non-romantic pity! That's wwhy the empress needed to die! I needed her to die!"_

Ampora started crying.

"_Eeeeeeeeridan!"_

"_Not noww, Mindfang."_

"_I miss you in our bed."_

"_I am trying to record an important military log for the future. When I become the absolute ruler of this empire, I wwant this log to be preserved as my manifesto."_

"_You are as overdramatic as my sister, VVriska. You two could be kismesis._

"_Shut up! Why all the Serkets must be huge bitches?_

"_That is what you like about me."_

"_Definitely."_

You, the black carapacian, and all those receiving this transmission hear the Regent Eridan Ampora and Lady Spinneret Serket pail. Even if you revealed his evil plans and demonstrated your innocence to all the empire, you are now guilty of transmitting erotic content through a media that most of the people in the empire hear. You hope that most of the kids aren't awake at this hour of the afternoon. Suddenly, you see two guards knocking on Ampora's door to his bedroom.

"Lord Eridan Ampora, come outside."

Eridan opens the door.

"I can explain this misunderstanding, gentlemen… I was just…"

"You are now under arrest for planning the murder of Empress Feferi Peixes, the disappearance of Princess Meenah Peixes, conspiracy against the throne, high treason, making shady deals with the Abbey of the Mirthful Messiahs, piracy, and starting the plague that caused the death of one third of the population of Skaia City."

The two men handcuff him and push him to the exit of the main hall.

"You can't do this to me! Everyhting I did wwas for the good of the empire!

"Move on."

"I wwas going to be the absolute ruler! I wwas going to prove to all that I am not pathetic!"

Ampora cried during all his way out.

"I did it Fef." You said proudly before leaving the tower

Time to return with Rufioh and celebrate in the Barkbeast Pits Pub.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Striders are Crows**

**The Pubs**

"Congratulations to our dear, Sollux Captor!" Strider shouted. "Thanks to him Eridan Ampora is at the hands of Lady Justice, and by that I mean the Honorable Judge Terezi Pyrope."

Everyone laughs while drinking the finest beverages that the pub has. This is a special occasion, so you are the one offered the first drink.

"Thank you, guys." You said. "I couldn't have done anything without you. Without you I could have been in Coldridge and been executed in front of a huge crowd, and Meenah would be trapped in the club of that green asshole."

Everyone starts talking about future plans. Strider talks about what will happen once Meenah is in the throne; Jake is going to sell the Golden Meowbeast to the Midnight Crew and use the money to buy a private island; Kankri plans to rename the Abbey of the Mirthful Messiahs as the Abbey of Any Belief; Kanaya says that she and Karkat with her matesprit, Rose Lalonde, and travel around the world; John and Equius are working together in a cure for the bee plague, and maybe in some research about the Void; also, John is going to take a special cerulean lady in a romantic date; and Rufioh will continue doing what he does best: traveling in his boat.

"I really have to tha….a…ank… yo…u ag…ain, So…l…lu…x." Said Jake with a strange voice.

"Your bravery wi…ill… not… be… forgooooteeeen." Kankri starts sounding weird.

Why everything looks really weird? You can hear someone falling from the stairs at the pup, and there is some guy next to you saying "I warned him about the stairs, bro. I told him, dog.".

"I thiiiink youuu have dra….a…ank to much, Sollux." Strider is smiling.

"Strider, you son of a…"

**The Void**

"Let me ask you a question, Mr. Captor." Said the White Outsider.

"Not you again!"

"What makes people betray each other? Is it the power that they gain what makes them stab you in the back just for their convenience? Whatever reason they had, Dirk Strider, Jake English and Kankri Vantas planned your dead by ordering Rufioh to poison you. It is a shame that men that wanted to end tyranny became seducted by it thinking that they are the right men for establishing order. By the looks of how things are going, you still can change the future, but it is your choice."

**The Flooded District**

"Sorry, Sollux, but there wasn't other way." Rufioh tells you while rowing. "I only gave you half of the poison., so you have a chance. I told them that I would leave your body in the Flooded District. I will leave you with your weapons to fight against the Whalers and the weepers. Good luck, Sollux, and forgive me."

You fall asleep again, but wake up seeing a familiar face.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Feferi's murderer said. "You look like if a gamblignant summoned a critical whale that smashed your boat and send you flying to the nearest dock just to fall in fish guts. I mean, it is a very used trope to decorate a final blow with something ridiculous, but the fact that we live in a whaling city limits the possibilities."

You really hate this insufferable prick, and not just because he killed Feferi, but also because he talks a lot about ironic stuff that you don't give a shit.

"This is what we are going to do. My men are going to put you inside a cell of difficult escape, and put your stuff in another building like if you were able to reach it, which is an ironic thing to do. Anyway, welcome to the Flooded District."

You fall unconscious again. After a few hours, you have awakened up in a container sealed with some boards.

"I guess this is the end. Nothing that I do matters in this cruel world, and that is understandable if I consider that this is a world where society is controlled by assholes and horrorterrors plague the seas."

While you talk to yourself about the negative aspects of this apparently hopeless world, a bee flies through a hole at the bottom of the container.

"This would be a deus ex machine, but I don't care. I am so weak right now, but I still have enough energy to use my powers."

You possess the bee and fly out of the container. Once you reach an exit of the building, you return to your troll body and look around for any enemies. You have heard stories about the Whalers, mysterious assassins with supernatural powers. You always thought that they were just professional assassins that the aristocrats hired for political purposes. You were right and wrong.

"Have you heard about what happened with the Regent?" said one the two Whalers that were in the roof.

"Yes. That Seadweller was caught like a noob."

"Only an idiot records evidence of his own crimes. That is really ironic."

"Everything we do is ironic. We are laughing at the guy that hired us for doing his dirty businesses."

You walk away from there and jump through the convenient architecture of the flooded district. This used to be a financial district where commerce flourished, but the flood made this place useless for any productive activity. Also, all the weepers were sent here by the City Overwatch. After, a difficult journey through this forsaken place, you reach the refinery where your equipment is. The ability to see important object through the walls is really useful.

"Be careful of the Whalers. They maybe have limited powers, but are still capable of killing anyone that messes with them. Glub."

You enter the refinery and hear some voices.

"I am telling you that what you did wasn't ironic."

"It was ironic, and you can't deny it."

"It is like irony 101, so it was a shitty attempt of doing something ironic."

"I killed that man in an ironic manner, for the Sufferer's sake."

"You just knocked him with the flat side of your sword and he fell from that building. It would have been more ironic if he had fallen because you launched a smuppet to him, but that never happened."

You wait for them to go in separate ways and choke them one by one. Then, you descend to retrieve your equipment.

"Honk."

You recognize that voice.

"HONK!."

You see Gamzee Makara turned into a weeper. You have to retrieve your equipment before he finds you.

"I am Gamzee Makara… HIGHBLOOD AND HIGH OVERSEER OF THE ABBEY OF THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS… I used to be one of the most important authorities in Skaia City… BUT NOW I AM BRANDED AND I AM A MOTHERFUCKING WEEPER!

You just take your equipment and teleport away.

"I HATE YOU SOLLUX... I HATE YOU!"

**The Whalers' Base**

You are now ready to confront the leader of the Whalers and determine the fate of Feferi's killer. You make your way by sleep darting the Whalers in the higher roofs, using the ghost gloves to knock others with heavy objects, and possessing bees to enter the main building. Now, you can see that asshole in his "office".

"Dave, we haven't found yet that mustard blooded troll. None has seen him since he escaped."

"Continue with the search and make some of the guys to guard the building. If he enters here, I will deal with him."

After, the guy that he was talking retires to do his duties, you enter to that room with your teleporting abilities.

"I know you are here. You aren't the only one with the marks."

Dave uses his marks to bend the time, and you do the same.

"Let's finish this." You said.

You and Dave start an epic fight where sword clashed at high speeds with the timey wimey effect occurring. The combination of fighting skills and supernatural powers makes this brief moment in time unique experience. Finally, you break his sword, and he falls. The time bend is over.

"The bee defeated the crow. That sounds epic." Dave said.

"Aren't you going to use your powers or any other thing to escape?"

"Nah. I knew that this day was coming after I killed the empress. I can't run forever from what I did, even if I had an awesome adventure for gaining redemption. It would be cool to narrate how I fought an evil witch, but you didn't came for that. You came for revenge, so I am giving you the chance to get it."

"Are you really serious?"

"Yes. Regretting what I did is one of the only sincere things I have."

This is the man that killed your beloved empress and kidnapped her daughter, and he is giving you the chance to determine his fate. This isn't what you were expecting. You want to kill him, but you also want to be free of all this rage that is consuming you. You have seen so many horrible things that you want to stop all this senseless violence.

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"Leave this city, now."

You teleport away from this building and search for a way out of the Flooded District.


End file.
